Underneath the Cherry Blossom Field
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari. SasxSak, ShikaxIno, NejixTen, NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Truth Underneath the Cherry Blossom Field  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari.  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but one day, I will!  
**A/N:** Minna! This is the story that I've been DYING to write! I really hope that you all will like it, it took me a long time to do this, so enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE LIKE IT AND SO THAT MY ENTIRE TIME ON THIS HASN'T BEEN WASTED!

* * *

Everyone was at the third training ground and was doing what they were normally doing. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were in a circle talking. Shikamaru and Choji were looking at the clouds and eating chips. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring. Kiba was feeding Akamaru. And Neji was meditating. They were now all adults and everything was back to normal. Sasuke had killed his brother, Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha, and had come back willingly. His punishments were small - not going anywhere without two ANBUs with him and only have D rank missions for two months. Fangirls started to come after him and everyone had forgiven him. Currently, Ino was talking about some new hibiscus flowers that the shop just had received.

"They're so pretty! My favorite is the Hibiscus coccineus, it grows in marsh-like habitats is goes up from 7-10'. It's has a scarlet flowering, but a white flowering is known as the lone Star Hibiscus. (1)" Ino said.

The blonde loved everything about flowers and knew every single meaning to them. She had lost her pig fat and now stood healthy and strong. Although, she still wore her revealing purple outfit. Her long blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail, grew down to her wrist and her bang, that hid her right blue eye, was cut underneath her upper lip.

"Oi! Shikamaru!"

Everyone turned to the gate to see...Temari! Ino frowned, "What's she doing here?"

"Ino, calm down," Sakura told her.

Only the girls knew that she had a crush on Shikamaru and had given up on Sasuke. But it was a common fact that Shikamaru was always with Temari whenever she came to visit.

"Yeah?"

"I got your scroll ready!"

This somehow made him more awake and he walked towards her rapidly. Ino growled quietly, "Why is he listening to her? It's not fair! And for what? A stupid scroll?"

"Ino-san, please calm down. You don't want the others to cause suspicion, right?" Hinata said quietly.

She had lost her shyness and stuttering. She was now a beautiful butterfly that causes everyone to see her as the wings where they all stand in peace. Her long dark blue hair was down to her waist, her white eyes, with a tinged of lavender, shined bright. Her smile was full of caring and her fair skin was still the same as she had a slender, yet curvaceous body.

They tried to calm down Ino as they couldn't hear what Shikamaru and Temari were saying.

"Give it," he said.

Temari frowned, but handed it over.

"Thanks," he thanked.

"Why do you need? But mostly, why did you want me to do it?" she asked.

"None of your business," Shikamaru said lazily, looking boredly at her.

Temari growled, "Oi, if you wanted me to do it, then it is my business!"

He sighed, "Troublesome...Naruto's plan. He knows the girls' private sanctuary and plans to put it there. Then, if they do what's on the small scrolls inside here, we'll find out some info about them."

Temari blinked three times, "Naruto came up with that? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"Can I join?" she said, grinning, "I want to know some stuff about the girls as well. They are my friends you know."

"Sure. -sigh- What a drag."

Temari squealed and jumped up and down before hugging him.

Ino, who was cunningly watching them, saw them hug, and she looked down. A tear was threatening to come out.

"Girls, I got to go. K?" she said, quickly. But before she could stand up, TenTen grabbed her wrist.

"We'll come with you," the bun-headed girl said. The rest nodded. Ino smiled.

TenTen has changed as well, even though Ino and she are complete polar opposites, they still were great friends. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were at the tip of her eyelashes. Her brown eyes were a shade lighter than usual and her white blouse made it look brighter. She was still a tomboy at heart, but had some times when she acted girly.

The girls stood up and left, not even saying anything to the boys. They left to their private sanctuary. Naruto noticed them leave.

"Hey guys! The girls left!" he called out.

Sasuke hit him on the head, "Dope, we already know that."

Naruto glared at him, "Don't call me dope, teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Tem-"

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled at them.

Naruto frowned; mumbling about it was all Sasuke's fault.

"So you got the scrolls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Shikamaru swayed the scroll back and forth.

"And I'm joining in," Temari said.

"No," Neji and Sasuke said.

Temari glared at the two icecubes, "And why the hell not?"

"There are already too many people. We already have to deal with Naruto for him to stay quiet, now we have you," Neji told her.

"Why you!" Temari was able to lunge towards him, but Chouji and Kiba pulled her back.

"What and when are you planning on using the scrolls anyway?"

"Probably tomorrow, they're probably already there anyway. Right Dickless?" Sai said.

Naruto growled, "Sai stop calling me that! I am a man and I do have one!"

Sai smirked, "And where's your proof?"

The blonde idiot was about to pull down his pants, but was stopped by a hit from... everyone.

"Dope, don't ever do that in public," Sasuke warned.

"Sheesh, he asked for it," he said.

"What are the scrolls for again?"

"Well, we had Temari write in questions that we hope the girls will answer. That way we will know how they feel, who they like, what they want, stuff like that. I really want to know what Hina-chan wants," Naruto said.

"Oh My Gosh, you're right. Naruto has a brain!" Temari said, shocked that he really did come up with that.

"I'm hungry," Chouji called out, having already finished his bag of chips. At this, Naruto perked up. "Let's get some ramen!"

"Never mind, it's gone," the dirty blonde haired girl said.

They all walked towards Ichirakus, talking about how tomorrow is going to be.

x

The girls reached their private sanctuary - a large field where cherry blossom trees were everywhere. They sat next to the biggest cherry blossom tree, on top of the hill in the middle.

"Ino, are you calm now?" Sakura asked.

She was the leader of the group with her long pink hair in two low curly ponytails and bright spring green eyes; she was automatically in charge with her natural chakra control, intelligence, and strength. She still has a crush towards Sasuke, much to her displeasure, but locks them away. She wasn't loud or hitting anyone anymore and was more compassionate. With her duties as a medical-nin and a Jounin ninja, she became more tomboyish, much to TenTen's pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm good," the blonde said.

"We need to stop crushing on them," TenTen groaned.

"Well I really need to. I mean, Sasuke? He tried to kill me! I mean, that should've stopped me from my crush on him, but nope! It didn't, I love that chicken butt haired Uchiha even more!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, well sometimes I think that Neji is like Sasuke's twin. Emotionless! I mean can you show some feelings? Sorry Hinata," TenTen said.

"Shikamaru will never see me as more than a teammate," Ino said.

"With Naruto it's always about ramen," Hinata said.

"So what do we do now?"

There all tried to think of something, but after a while Ino stood up, "I know!" The girls looked at her.

"Tomorrow, we'll skip training and go here. Then we'll relax by dressing up! Ooh! I can bring a big dressing wall and we could take a break! How's that sound?" Ino said excitingly.

"All day?" Hinata said warily.

"Yes! We need to forget about the boys and have some fun. Since I know that TenTen doesn't have any girl clothes, just bring all your good tomboy clothes," Ino told her.

"Hey!" TenTen was about to protest, when she realized that what the blonde said was true, "ok."

"And Hinata, don't worry you don't have to bring anything. I know that your father doesn't want you to waste any of your clothes. Just get some snacks and drinks," Ino said. Hinata nodded.

"Sakura, bring in your clothes, everything ok!"

The girls nodded. Once it was dark, they all left, not knowing that something unplanned was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok, so I change my mind about it being a one shot, this is going to be way too long for a one shot, may a... wait...**

_**-First chapter: planning**_

_**-Second chapter: talking and eavesdropping**_

_**-Third chapter: finding out**_

_**-Fourth chapter: hinataxnaruto, inoxshikamaru, tentenxneji, sakuraxsasuke**_

_**-Fifth chapter: ending!**_

**How does that sound?**

_**(1) Hibiscus coccineus: Info has been found on Wikipedia.**_

**Plus, today I am Super Duper Happy! So happy that I decided to post this now! Today, my school is having an awards ceremony, my first time, and I can't wait!**

**~Suriko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari.  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!  
**A/N:** Minna! This is chapter two! I really love this idea so please review!

* * *

The next afternoon, the girls met up in the training ground again, each was holding a large, stuffed duffle bag.

"Hey girls! You ready?" Ino asked them.

"Yeah," they all said.

Ino squealed, "I can't wait! I've been waiting for this all morning! Now let's check. Food? Boy clothes? Girl clothes?" They all said check.

"Awesome! I have my dressing wall and clothes, let's go!" she exclaimed.

They all walked towards their sanctuary, unknown that they were being watched.

x

Everyone jumped from tree to tree silently as they followed the girls 5 meters away.

"Temari, you put the scroll on the big cherry blossom tree, right?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, did an hour ago," Temari answered.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered out.

They all hid their chakras and put a silent spell on themselves so that Sakura's sharp hearing would detect them. Once the girls reached the hill, they all spread in two large branches, - Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji on one and Temari, Chouji, and Kiba on another.

x

"Hey, what's this?" Ino asked, holding the large scroll.

"Open it up," TenTen said, putting down her brown duffle bag.

Ino opened up the scroll, but multiple smaller scrolls dropped out.

"What the?" she said.

Hinata quickly grabbed them all and placed them neatly in a pyramid. Sakura grabbed one and opened it up. Luckily, nothing fell out.

"There's a question," she said. The pinkette was about to say the question, but Ino stopped her.

"Wait! Let's get comfortable, put the bags aside and we'll lie down," she said.

They all put their blankets in the middle as they all lied down there. Ino lied down in the middle, with Hinata on the left and TenTen on the right. Sakura allowed herself to lie down on one of the Sakura tree's large branches near the bottom.

"Ok, Sakura go," TenTen said.

"Got it. What's one word that you can describe yourself as?" she read.

Ino snorted, "Ha! That's so easy, flimsy."

"Hesitant," Hinata said.

"Vulnerable," TenTen said.

"Wasteful," Sakura answered.

x

Everyone that was hiding looked at them in shock for two reasons. One, the girls called themselves weak. Two, they said it in a dark, sad voice. They were all confused to why the girls would feel like that.

x

"What's the next one, Forehead?" Ino asked.

Sakura had put the pile next to her that way she was able to read them off. She noticed that they all had a number on them. She grabbed the scroll with the number '2' written on it.

"Explain why that one word describes you," she read off.

"Simple, because I'm not strong, light, thin. I know that everyone thinks that I'm a slut and that I'm too girly to be a ninja. I mean look at me!" Ino pointed to her revealing clothes, "I can see why everyone thinks that, but really? I'm flimsy, not even strong enough. It's mostly Shikamaru and Chouji that's always the ones who complete the missions. I always need somebody to watch me when I'm using my mind jutsu!" she called out.

"Well I'm hesitant. I mean, even my own father thinks that I'm a failure! He focuses on Hanabi and not me anymore because I lack of self-confidence, but is it my fault? Yes, he thinks it is. I'm a lost cause to him. I'm always hesitant, always shy always! Neji is always there because he has to protect me. Probably Shino and Kiba think that I'm too hesitant to do anything," Hinata said.

"I know that I'm vulnerable. What am I? I'm just a weapon mistress. Weapons are my specialty, but is it enough? No! During the chuunin battle, Temari easily just blew my kunais and shurinkens away! Just like a piece of paper, it didn't affect her at all! How can my weapons work if enemies can easily blew them away? I'm that vunerable because I count on my weapons the most! That's how I know that I'm vulnerable!" TenTen said.

"Well for me, yeah I'm wasteful. I'm a waste to my team. Naruto has the nine-tailed fox within him and his rasengan, Sasuke has his sharingan, but what do I have? Perfect charkra control, wipee~. Like that'll help. Plus, I'm a medical-nin, meaning that I can't get hurt, meaning that I have to have somebody protecting me, which is wasting time! I'm a waste to the team," Sakura said.

x

To say that everyone who was eavesdropped was shocked at what they just heard.

"Do...Do they really think that about themselves?" Kiba whispered.

Temari looked a bit sad at what she heard TenTen said. It wasn't her fault that wind was her nature type. Her speeds with her weapons were good, but wind can easily blow them away. All that she had to do was add some strength in them so that wind won't affect them.

Neji looked at his cousin, a bit disappointed before he stopped himself._ What on earth was he thinking?_ He just thought of Hinata as a disappointed as she just explained how she fault. He was a horrible excuse for a cousin.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at Ino. Never once had they thought of her as a slut. Sure she dressed like one, but she never acted like one, nor did she sleep with anyone. They didn't mind protecting her, they had gotten used to her using her mind control, since they needed information and she was able to get it.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura. They all thought of her as a valuable asset. They were protective about her and never thought of her as a waste or a burden. She was the one who always heals them no matter what the damage is.

x

"Next, what do you like about yourself?" Sakura read the third scroll.

"Ok, what is up with these scrolls? They all have questions about us!" Ino exclaimed.

"Maybe it's for therapy? For people to talk about how they feel?" Hinata questioned.

TenTen shrugged, "I'll start. Well, I like how I have a talent as a weapon specialist. How I am the fastest kunoichi in the group and a great analyser."

"Well, I like how I am able to tell which kinds of plants that in the forest is edible. How I am able to create herbal medicine. Plus, like my clan, I can display sensor-like abilities," Ino said.

"I like how I am a skilled tracker. How I am starting to have excellent chakra control like Sakura-chan, and my byakugan is helpful as well, even though my clan has it," Hinata said.

"Well, for me I like my chakra control. I have a natural aptitude for genjutsu and I put it to good use in medical ninjutsu. I also like my un-human strength with my Cherry Blossom Impact. I am keen in analysing and observing," Sakura said.

The girls nodded at each other, not saying anything as but looking at the clouds.

x

All ten of them were happy and sighed in relief that they at least said what they liked. They couldn't bare another reason to why they were weak. At least they said something that they were proud of, hopefully showing that they are good.

x

"What do you hate about yourself?" Sakura read.

x

Suddenly, they, except the girls, froze.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

"Spoke too soon."

x

"I hate how people think that by being blonde is like being known as stupid, ditzy, and mean. I hate how people think I'm a slut. I hate how my crush doesn't even notice me. I hate how I am weak. I hate how I am not helpful to my team. I hate that I can't accomplish helping others during missions," Ino stated.

"I hate how I lack self-confidence. I hate how Hanabi is stronger than me. I hate how I have to be babysat by Neji. I hate how I am the reason why my uncle and Neji's father is dead. I hate how I am always timid, sincere, shy, and kind. I hate how my crush doesn't even see me," Hinata said.

"I hate how I fail in becoming a medical-nin. I hate how I am always easy going. I hate how my crush thinks that women are weak. I hate how I am not like the other normal girls, all happy and girly. I hate how I can't remember anything from my past. I hate how I don't even remember my last name," TenTen said.

"I hate how I am always hot-headed and irritable. I hate how I constantly tend to hit people out of anger. I hate how I am so naive. I hate how my hair is pink. I hate everyone looks down on me. I hate how I couldn't do anything to save my parents. I hate how I still have a crush on him," Sakura said.

They continued to vent out everything that they despised about themselves.

x

Everyone, except the girls, was shocked. Their hair/bangs/etc., covered their eyes. Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke each whispered one of the girls name quietly. Everyone's hands were all in fists. They all wanted to punch the daylights out of the girls for thinking that about themselves. But Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke couldn't because they each learned something new about TenTen and Sakura's past.

Neji just shooked his head at Hinata, "I already forgive you about my father."

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered angrily.

The blonde looked at him warily.

"Don't EVER write that again, got it?" he said sternly.

She nodded, not wanting to be on his bad side.

x

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Ino sighed, "How is that in therapy?"

Hinata shrugged, "For love therapy? If you want to get out of love?"

"Neji-kun," TenTen said.

"Shika-kun," Ino said.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

x

All the boys would've been happy if the girls didn't say it in a sad voice.

x

"What do you like about your crush?" Sakura read.

"I like how he can act so calm, not show any emotions. How he doesn't need to study. How he can go with the flow and just daydream. I like how he's always there, holding me when I use my mind jutsu. I like how even though he says 'troublesome', he shows that he does care for some people. How he knows when he will end up winning or losing base on his chakras. How he's a great friend," Ino said.

"I like how he's so energetic. He inspired me not to give up when I first met him. How he stood up for me and helped me believe in myself. I like how he shows his feelings and who he cares about. I like how he isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in," Hinata said.

"I like how he has great self-control. How he focuses on being stronger. I admire him for how he trains to overcome his Byakugan blind spot. How he's able to keep up with me in sparring. How he isn't afraid to stand up to what he thinks is correct. How he isn't afraid to say what he wants to say. I admire him for what he wants to be and not giving up," TenTen said.

"Do I have to?" Sakura whined.

"Yes, we just did and so should you."

Sakura sighed, "I like how he's determined to avenge his clan. How he wants to restore it. I like how he wants to get stronger to kill his brother. I know that he has done a lot of bad things in the past, but he had reasons to do so. I remember that he told Naruto once that almost thought to forget about revenge and focus on the team. He may think that he doesn't know anything about love, but he wants to avenge his clan out of love."

x

The boys were shocked by what they have heard. They couldn't stop grinning. Sasuke was the most shocked since he once tried to kill Sakura. He was actually grinning at what she said.

"Sakura...thank you."

Quickly, Shikamaru turned to Temari, "You didn't write in a 'what do you hate about your crush?' question right?"

Immediately, the others turned to her as well.

She smiled hesitantly at them, "Don't worry, I think I didn't."

It didn't do a thing to help them calm down.

x

"How do you feel about you and your crush together?"

Ino snorted, "Like that'll ever happen! I am one hundred percent sure that the lazy bum likes Temari and I know that she likes him as well!"

Hinata sighed, "Naruto-kun is too caught up with training and ramen. He's oblivious to my feelings for him."

"Neji could hardly see my feelings for him. Just probably a spar partner to him and that's all. Only teammates," TenTen said.

"I hardly think that Sasuke-kun has any feelings for me. I mean, he thinks I'm annoying and a fangirl, nothing can change that," Sakura said.

Then she turned to Ino, who looked a bit angered and frustrated, "You want to say more?"

Ino looked at her, "Can I?" Sakura nodded.

"Good. I know for a common fact that Temari likes Shikamaru. She's a feisty and strong type of girl and I've seen her show a softer side towards him. He's always the one who escorts her to the village gates and I know that she told him to 'look alive and hurry up being a jounin'. She does have feelings for him and Shikamaru probably feels the same way," Ino sulked.

Tears were slowly falling from her face as Sakura hugged her, "its ok."

x

Shikamaru and Temari look at each other then back at Ino. Temari couldn't deny that she did show a softer side near him, but she didn't deny that she also saw him as a forthy rival. Since he was able to use his shadow jutsus on her, she couldn't deny that she wanted to fight him again.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, he only saw Temari as a friendly rival and an older sister. He couldn't possibly see himself with her. He only wanted to be with Ino and only Ino.

Naruto glared at the ground, he knew that he was oblivious to Hinata's feelings, but he did have feelings for her. He promised to start paying attention towards her.

Neji looked at TenTen. He only saw a beautiful kunoichi who wasn't afraid to fight, the girl that he fell in love with. She was a good sparring partner, but matter the world to him.

Sasuke looked down, crunching his fist. It was his fault for Sakura to believe that he didn't have feelings for her when he actually does. She was the one who was always there for him. She was the only one he actually believed that cared about him and not for his looks.

x

"There's one more. What do you want in a guy?" Sakura said.

"For me, I want my guy to always know how to make me smile. Knows when I need a hug. Knows when I need my space. He knows when I need a laugh and when he knows I don't need words, just his presence (1)," Ino said.

"I want my guy to lend me his full support, help me in all ways possible. He doesn't need to understand the things I do, as long as he trusts me, (1)" TenTen said.

"For me, I want my guy to be strong. I want him to be my savior, the person I want to turn to when I feel like breaking down, (1)" Hinata said.

"I want my guy to know just how to frustrate me so perfectly that I want to strangle him, then he would make a face, and all my anger is gone and I just laugh (1)," Sakura said.

x

The guys smiled at what they wanted. They promised to be just what their girls wanted.

x

"So now what?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we go back to our first plan. Dress up!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura jumped from the branch, she was also holding a piece of paper, "Fine, but we're going to be dressing you up first."

* * *

**I'm stopping it here, ok? REVIEW!**

_**(1): I have found all of those from a WikiAnswers question, a 'what do girls see in guys?' one.**_

**~Suriko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari.  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!  
**A/N:** Minna! Chapter Three! I really love this idea so please review!

* * *

Sakura started to open up TenTen's, Ino's, and her bag. Then, she put her piece of paper back into hers.

"So what are you planning on making me dress up as?" Ino asked.

"Something more casual looking," Sakura shrugged. She grabbed some clothes from her pile, TenTen's pile, and Ino's pile. They were all either purple or black.

"Here, put them on and put your hair down, ok?" Sakura said, handing Ino the pile.

The blonde pouted, but went to set up the dressing wall that went into a complete circle. As she started to change, Sakura was searching for other clothes.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"After Ino-pig is done changing. It's going to be you and TenTen's turn. I'm just getting your new clothes," the pinkette said.

The white-eyed girl just nodded. TenTen looked at Sakura, narrowing her eyes, "Why you?"

"You want Ino to dress you up?"Sakura said bluntly. TenTen shivered.

Once Ino was done, Sakura had already piled up Hinata's and TenTen's new clothes.

"So? How do I look?" Ino asked.

She wore a long, lavender turtleneck sweater, black shorts, with a black belt. There were bandages on her upper right leg and lower left leg. On her right knee was a fishnet stocking. At the end were medium-length black boots and a thin, purple coat that ended to her knees. Her hair was down, making it look like a more natural look. She didn't look like a slut at all!

x

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at Ino. There was a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Temari snapped her fingers in his face to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he said.

"So, you like her new look?" she asked.

"Yes," he quickly replied.

"She doesn't look bad," Naruto said.

Shikamaru glared at him, growling a bit.

x

"You look great, Ino-pig!" Sakura told her.

"Ino-san, you look amazing," Hinata said.

"Wow, you're actually not wearing a skirt. I like it," TenTen said.

Ino glared at TenTen, but then looked down at her clothes.

"You think? It actually feels comfortable in these," she said, spinning around.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Hinata," Sakura said.

"W-What?" the Hyuuga heiress said.

But Sakura didn't answer, she just gave her a pile of purple, dark blue, and black clothes. Hinata sighed and went towards the dressing wall. Ino and TenTen looked at the solemn pinkette.

"Sakura, are you sure you're ok?" TenTen asked again.

Sakura just gave them a smile that they can totally tell was fake, "Yeah, just not feeling well today. That's all." She was thinking about the slip of paper.

"Ok,... anyway, thanks for picking these clothes out! Who do they belong to? I know that the coat and boots are mine, but what about the rest?" Ino asked.

"The shorts and belt are TenTen's. The sweater's mine," Sakura told her.

"Can I have them?" she asked.

"Sure," Sakura and TenTen said. Ino squealed. Sakura sighed in relief, happy that they were off her back.

"A-Ano, S-Sakura-chan? Are you sure these clothes are for me?" Hinata said, coming out. The girls went wide-eyed.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

x

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at Hinata, drool was coming out of his mouth like a raining waterfall. Neji glared at him and Sakura. At Naruto for drooling over his cousin and at Sakura for picking out those clothes for her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura observantly, noticing that she was smiling fake and that her bright green eyes were slightly dull. What happened to her all of a sudden?

x

Hinata blushed, "Do I look ok?"

She wore a strapless, dark lavender dress, with slits coming from her mid-thighs to her knees, where the dress ended. She had on black leggings, with bandages around her right thigh and black shoes. Her Hidden Leaf Village headband was around her waist, where her dark blue coat ended. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

Ino squealed and ran over to hug her, "You look so grown up!"

"Wow, you look awesome, Hinata," TenTen said.

"The dress looks awesome on you, Hinata," Sakura commented.

"Thanks," Hinata said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Now, it's TenTen's turn," Sakura said, giving her a red, gold, and black pile of clothes.

TenTen groaned, "You better of not put me in a dress or a skirt,"

"Don't worry, I didn't," Sakura said.

The brunette nodded and went to change.

"Don't forget to put your hair down!" TenTen groaned again.

"So, Hinata, are you going to keep those clothes?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head, "My father wouldn't allow me to wear this. Or even bring this into the house."

Ino pouted, but nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Come on, let's train in our new outfits," the blonde said.

They started to do some gymnastic moves and practice their attacks. Sakura was holding a kunai, weighing it up and down.

"Ino, can you come over here?" she said quietly, but Ino was able to hear her.

"Watcha need Forehead girl?" she asked.

"Cut my hair," Sakura replied.

"What?"

"Cut. My. Hair... just down to my shoulders," she told her.

"B-but why?" Ino asked. She really didn't want to cut her best friend's hair.

"I want a new style. Besides, I liked it more when my hair was shorter, please," Sakura said, looking at Ino in the eye when she said please.

Ino sighed and nodded, "Give me the kunai."

x

The eavesdroppers watched as Ino carefully started to slice through Sakura's hair. The pieces fell on the ground, matching the petals that fell. Sasuke felt a little disappointed that she was cutting her hair. He knew that she wasn't telling the truth to why she wanted her hair cutted.

x

Once Ino was done, Sakura's hair, that was once waist-length, was now shoulder-length.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said.

"No problem."

"Sakura, why on earth did you pick this?" TenTen asked.

She stepped out of the dressing wall to look at her clothes warily.

She wore a long-sleeved red top that showed her belly button that had a strip of gold on the side. She had on low-bottom black pants and brown shoes. Her hair was shockingly low to her elbows.

"So how do I lo- ...Wow, Sakura, why did you cut your hair?" TenTen asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Just wanted to try something new. You look good."

"Yeah, you're lucky that your stomach showing doesn't make you look sluttish at all," Ino commented.

"I like it, it's similar to your usual clothes, TenTen," Hinata said.

"Thanks, actually, these all belong to me besides the shirt. Can I have it?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

She sighed and picked up her clothes, "I'm going to go change."

x

Neji was silent, only looking at TenTen's long, silky, brown hair. He now decided that red looked best on her.

"Hey dope, do you think something's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I noticed. Did you do something to her, teme?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Dope, I haven't talked to her all day."

"Oh."

x

"Hey, have you guys noticed Sakura acting a bit different?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded, "She started acting impassive when we started dressing up."

"The question is why though?" TenTen said.

"Does she have something against dressing up?" Ino guessed.

Hinata and TenTen shook their heads.

Ino sighed, "Well, it looks like we'll have to confront her."

Once Sakura was done changing, she stepped out.

"So?" The girls were quiet and their eyes grew wide.

x

Sasuke stared at the new Sakura. This was an interesting turn out for him.

x

Sakura wore a black shirt that had one strap around her right shoulder. The black shirt was like a bra with fishnets around her to her waist. Then black shorts to her knees. She had her red small jacket with the Haruno circle at the bottom. There was a belt at the bottom of her waist and medium-sized dark black boot; her headband was on her neck.

"So?" Sakura asked again.

"You look... wow," Ino said.

They didn't really know what to say. Her clothes were a mixture of punk, innocence, in between those two.

"Thanks," Sakura said dully.

This seemed to remind Ino what she wanted to say.

"Sakura, what on earth is happening to you?" she asked.

The pinkette cocked her head to the right, confused. It only seemed to make Ino angrier.

"Sakura! Why are you acting like an emotionless b*tch! Answer me!" Ino said.

Sakura sighed, "Three words.** Parents. Death. Anniversary**."

That seemed to make everyone understand, "Oh."

"Sorry for snapping at you, Sakura," Ino said sheepishly.

Sakura smiled slightly, "It's ok. I forgot all about it until I saw a picture of my parents in my bag. I just miss them that's all."

"What did happen to them, anyway?"

"Illness. Were on a mission to heal some sick people and caught it themselves. They didn't realize it until it was too late. I was only five back then. Couldn't understand why they kept on sleeping. Then, one day, they just suddenly died during their sleep... right in front of me."

"I can't remember my past," TenTen confessed. Everyne turned to her.

"I can't remember my last name, my parents... I can't even remember if I even lived here. My memories start after I was nine. I always wondered who my parents were. Did they love me? Did they hate me? Did they abandon me?" TenTen said.

"Uhm... let's do something else shall we?" Ino said, trying to change the subject.

The rest of the girls nodded.

x

Sasuke looked at Sakura again, but in a different perspective. He never really knew anything about her background. He thought that she would never understand how he felt when his clan was slaughtered, but now he knew. She did understand how he felt. Plus, she didn't even have any other relatives, she lived alone… like him.

Neji looked straight into TenTen's eyes, even though she didn't notice or feel it. She didn't remember her parents at all? It reminded him of his father when he died. He was young back then, but TenTen couldn't even remember at all.

"Sakura/TenTen... gomen."

x

"Music? I brought my I-pod Touch," Sakura shrugged, turning on her I-pod Touch.

The song,_ Trap of Love by Daphne Blake_ was on. The girls sang along to it.

"I always loved that song," Ino said, sighing.

"Beware the trap of love," Sakura sang.

x

The boys looked down, they couldn't say a thing. It was their entire fault.

x

"Can you play another song?"

Sakura nodded and pressed play again. This time the song,_ Good Girl by Carrie Underwood._ Ino and Hinata, who were Carrie Underwood fans, started to sing it.

_(No Lyrics)_

x

This made Shikamaru and Naruto looked at them. Did they think that they were just playing with them? That they were up to no good. Naruto glared at the sky, he was determined to finally show Hinata that he cared for her. Shikamaru looked... alive this time. As if the song made him want to just go down there and kiss Ino with all her might just to show her that he wasn't lying. Oh but he will, he will soon.

x

"One more."

The song, Payphone by Maroon 5. TenTen and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They were both Maroon 5 fans. The song was the acoustic version and they both divided the song with Sakura starting.

_(No lyrics)_

x

Neji and Sasuke watched the girls as they sang so smoothly, so magnificent. They understood the meaning of the song, knowing that they can't stand wanting to fall in love again. But that didn't mean that they were going to give up.

x

"No more."

Sakura paused her I-pod and they all lied down, staring at the clouds. Suddenly, Ino realized this.

"Oh my gosh, if we keep staring up there we're going to act like Shikamaru!"

She immediately stood up and the girls looked at her.

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not the leader, ask Sakura," she replied. Then they all looked at Sakura, who sighed.

"Let's just add in some extras on the whole therapy thing. Like how we feel or expect in the future. I know that everyone is calming down by confessing," she said.

The girls nodded. It was true, the therapy was actually helping them calm down and feel more relax after confessing how they felt.

"I'll start," Ino said, "Ok, I actually feel... very irritated when I see Shikamaru with Temari. I sometimes even thing that they're perfect for each other! -"

x

Shikamaru and Temari looked away from each other. Even though they were in different branches, they could still see each other. There was an awkward tension around them.

x

"- I mean like... Shikamaru is like a cloud, you know always free, relax, going with the flow. But it always needs the wind to push it forward. Wind! Like Temari, she's going to push him forward. And what do I do? Nothing. Nothing!" Ino complained.

Sakura pushed some cherry tomato pudding inside her mouth to shut her up, "Geez Ino, if we realized that you were going to shout I would've never suggested it."

Ino pouted but just continued to eat her favorite pudding. Once she was done, Ino continued, but with a bitter voice.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever be good for him, you know? I mean, look at me, I'm dumb, slutty, b*tchy. I can see why he is so into Temari. I'm loud, crazy, and even boy-crazy. I always hit him in the head just to wake him up. I always hang onto his arm, yell at him, make threats, care about my looks... I sometimes wonder if he hates me," Ino whispered the last part, but Shikamaru and the girls were able to hear it.

x

Shikamaru used his shadow hearing jutsu to hear her. He couldn't help but almost jump off the branch. Almost. Neji was able to see what he was going to do and stopped him before he could. Neji just shook his head. Shikamaru's heart was beating in agony, he wanted to comfort _his_ Ino so much. Make her see that he actually cares about her, no matter what she does.

x

Then Sakura turned to Hinata and TenTen, "anything?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah... sometimes, I wonder if I AM perfect for Naruto-kun. I mean, his dream is to be Hokage, but I'm still hesitant and weak. Nothing that a future Hokage would want to look at, right? No one would probably see me as his girlfriend or anything. They'll probably think it's fake and that he should get a girl that has more strength and courage. I have nothing," Hinata sulked.

"Sometimes I wonder if anyone loves me," TenTen started, "I mean, I'm a tomboy, while every other girls is all cute and girly. I'm practically like a guy. Neji probably sees me as a guy as well, not even a girl. He'll never notice me, and if he did, then his family won't expect me. It's not like they'll actually allow an tomboy orphan into their family or anything. I know for a fact that the Hyuugas have high expectations. No offense Hinata."

"None taken.

x

Naruto and Neji both looked at each other then at their girl. They couldn't help but want to just yell to the entire world that they were wrong and that they did love them.

x

"Sakura?"

The pinkette looked up from eating a plate of umeboshi, "Yeah?"

"You wanna say anything?" Ino asked.

"Just a sec," she said.

Once she was done eating, she lied down, "I feel like a naive idiot. Around Sasuke, I'm just so stupid you know? When I was twelve, I acted like such a fangirl, always asking him out, always confessing my love for him. I realised that I was so stupid back then! He probably thinks that I'm still a fan girl as well. I mean, he certainly doesn't see me as a girlfriend. He'd probably have some girl who is up to his expectations to carry his heir to reestablish the Uchiha Clan."

"We're nothing to special to anyone," they all said in unison.

x

That did it. That finally made the boys snapped. Chouji, Kiba, and Temari seemed to notice this and were about to stop them before all four of them jumped down to the ground. They all had one look on their face: anger.

Chouji, Kiba, and Temari all thought of the same thing: _Oh sh*t!_

x

"You girls are really troublesome!"

All the girls gasped and turned to see the boys with dark auras around them, making them more scarier.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"We had a plan and let's just say... **We. Heard. EVERYTHING**," Naruto said.

All the girls' faces paled and turned to Sakura. She said one word to the girls, "Run."

And the chase began.

* * *

**OK, so that chapter is over. ALL THE LOVE IS COMING UP NEXT MINNA-SAN! Also, this week I had 2 concerts to go to! My spring concert and one for woodwind chambers. David R. Gillingham went to our performance since we were doing his song - At Morning's First Light. I really loved our percussion ensemble since Gillingham said that it was even better than high schoolers! Also, sorry if you hate how Sakura acted a bit emotionless here. **

**~Suriko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari.  
**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!  
**A/N**: I couldn't wait to update this chapter in! Love! This chapter needs Love! REVIEW! Also, I'm not much of a NaruxHina fan, so their love is short. Sorry! ALSO! Poison Thief, STOP BEING SO MEAN! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL! Thank You!

* * *

- Naruto x Hinata -

Hinata jumped from tree to tree, trying to get away from the fast, angry Naruto. He was only a few trees behind her as she saw his expression. _He heard everything? Oh no! Now he knows that I like him and he probably hates me for thinking bad of myself! I have to run! He hates me now because of that!  
_  
This time she tried her best to jump farther from him, but with her wearing a dress, it was hard. She slipped on one of the smaller branches of a Sakura tree and started to fall.

"Aah!" she closed her eyes, ready for the impact, but didn't feel anything.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of the serious blonde, inches away from the ground. She looked up at him, but his bangs covered his eyes. The rest of his face showed no emotion, he was as calm as his father.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Don't! Don't speak yet, Hinata. Not yet," he said.

This was a side he never showed anyone before, it shocked Hinata. She stayed silent as she watched Naruto swept past the Sakura trees, until they were on the top branch of the biggest tree there (they were in a Cherry Blossom_ FIELD_). He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hinata, why? Why would you think so poorly of yourself?" he asked calmly.

The Hyuuga heiress looked down, "Because it's true."

"No it isn't," Naruto said, gritting his teeth together. You could tell that he had almost zero patience.

"Naruto… I'm the cause of every failure that happens during every mission. I'm the one who is hiding in the back. I'm the one who goes on least amount of missions.

Plus, my father doesn't even have faith in me. Face it, Naruto, I am weak."

This caused Naruto to growled darkly at her, he pushed her back against the tree back, "Bullsh*t, Hinata! You aren't any of those things! Why can't you see that? You are perfect! Perfect… for me. Why can't you see that?"

"Perfect? For y-you?" What do you mean, Naruto-k-kun?"

"I mean that you, Hyuuga Hinata, shy, compassionate, sweet, and elegant, are perfect for me, Uzumaki Naruto, loud, crazy, funny, and ramen-addicted. Can't you see? I love you," he said softly.

Hinata's eyes dilated as she looked straight into Naruto's kind, ocean blue eyes. She couldn't believe that he just said that, but into his eyes, she only saw pure love.

Tears slowly fell from Hinata's face, "D-Do you m-mean it?"

Naruto nodded, "You're the only one who keeps me calm besides Sakura, and she punches me to be calm. You don't, you always know what to say to me, how to comfort me… I love you and always will, no matter what anyone else says."

As she sobbed, Hinata wrapped herself around him, "I love you. I love you. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto! I will always love you."

Naruto pulled her apart from him a bit and kissed her straight onto her lips, "I know."

- Neji x TenTen –

TenTen jumped from tree to tree, moving fast through the wind, she was trying her very best to make Neji be as far away from her as possible. She used as many of her weapons as she can, but she already used almost all of them.

Neji was gaining on her right, she noticed that he was behind her by at least two trees and shot her last bow 'n' arrow at him with her best accuracy. But it still didn't help, he simply broke it in two as he was coming quicker and quicker, and from the look at his face, she was just making him angrier.

_Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! Oh Kami-sama, please save me from the angry crush!_ She thought.

Then the wind seemed to have blown in her face, plus with her hair down, it also blew her hair in her face.

"Pfft!" she called out.

She landed on the ground as she was trying to pull her hair away from her face. This is the reason why me hair is always in buns!

Once they were out of her face, she was faced with a furious-looking Hyuuga in front of her. She jumped, "Oh Holy Mother of Weaponry!"

TenTen tried to run, but Neji had a firm grip on her wrist. She struggled with trying to get out of his hold, "Let me go!"

"No," was his sharp answer, "**Stop. Moving.**"

The harshness and coldness in his voice made TenTen stop and look at him. His expression showed that he was furious, enraged, and uncontained. This only caused her face to become paler that it already had been. TenTen looked down, "Please… just let me go."

Her voice, the way that it sounded so weak, sad, and scared caused Neji to soften his hold on her, but not enough for her to get out of his reach. He pushed her towards a tree.

"TenTen, why would you EVER call yourself vulnerable?"

"Because I am! I am vulnerable, okay!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Why can't you see that?"

"See what, Neji? Cuz all I see is people thinking that I'm weak. People seeing me as a tomboy, a guy! Even you see me as nothing less than a sparring partner," TenTen yelled out.

Neji intensely growled at her before coming closer, evading her personal space, "No, I don't, TenTen. You're not just a sparring partner to me."

"Then what, Neji? What am I to you? A teammate? A tomboy?" she asked softly.

He just chuckled and shook his head, "No, I see you as the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

TenTen just smiled sadly at him, "You can't, Neji. No matter how much you love me like that your family will-"

"I don't care a d*mn about what they thing. As long as I'm with you, I don't even care if I get disowned! I love you, TenTen. Why can't you see that?"

After he confess, he crashed his lips into hers, clashing their teeth together a bit, but they didn't care. He could taste the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Neji, I love you, too."

- Shikamaru x Ino -

The lazy Nara was getting annoyed and irrated by how far Ino was getting away from him. The said girl was lucky for the new change of clothes as it allowed her to zip through the forest, slicing through air, allowing her to travel rapidly away from the said boy. Soon, it got too much for Shikamaru as he started to come up with a plan.

Ino, after jumping for so long, rested her tired feet on the solid ground. She looked around her cunningly and sharply, she couldn't see Shikamaru, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stay off-guard.

What she didn't know what the she just started part one of his plan. He squatted about ten feet away from the blonde and started to make eight fast hand symobls.

"Shadow Deactivation Jutsu," he whispered out.

A shadow slithered from his feet towards Ino's. A shadow slithered from his feet down the ground towards Ino's. Once it had a hold of her, Shikamaru's shadow grew to create a black hand that held Ino up and making her unable to move her body.

"Ah!"

Shikamaru chuckled before walking, rather slothfully, towards her. He could see that she was trying to avert looking into his eyes. He frowned at that, he used his right hand to grab her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Something wrong, Ino? Stuck?" he said smugly.

She just growled at him, closed her eyes, and said nothing to him. This somehow irritated him more; he wasn't used to a silent Ino, only the fun-loving, raucous girl that he fell in love with.

"Ino, talk to me," he said.

Still Ino said nothing. He growled, "Yamanaka Ino, talk to me you troublesome girl!"

This time, Ino did open her eyes. She glared at Shikamaru, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Troublesome! You Lazy *ss!"

"Glad to know that you're talking again."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Temari? I'm pretty sure that she's looking for you."

"Temari isn't my girlfriend, Ino. She doesn't even like me like that," he told her.

For some reason, tears started to fall from her face, "False! Lies! You're lying to me! You are!"

Her body was shaking and she was screaming hysterically. Ino just couldn't deal with anymore pain. She didn't want to be thought of as someone who misuses people. She didn't want to be known as a slut. She wanted those to finally stop.

"I'm not lying, Ino. She isn't my girlfriend. We each think of each other as friendly rivals, that's all. Can't you see that?" Shikamaru slowly started to caress her cheek.

Ino started to move frantically, trying to get away from his reach, "No! No! NO! You're just misleading me! You're just trying to make me jealous! To make me feel more pain! YOU DON'T LIKE ME AT ALL! PLEASE! JUST STOP IT!"

At the sound of Ino's voice so full of agony, torture, and sadness caused Shikamaru's heart to be crushed into many tiny, little pieces. The blonde girl in front of him was in distress, looking as if he was tormenting her.

"Please," she whispered.

Shikamaru felt a tear fall from his eyes. Then another and another until they continued to pour out of his eyes. This surprised Ino, _why is he crying? Shouldn't he be happy that I'm full of pain? Why does he care?_

Then everything suddenly became a blur. Shikamaru stopped the jutsu and pulled Ino straight into his arms with his head on top of hers. He was crying just like her.

"Ino, I swear to you that I am not dating Temari and I never will. Haven't you ever noticed? I love you, Ino. I have loved you since we were little. Even when you were chasing after Sasuke, I still loved you, and I always will be," he confessed.

This surprised Ino to the point where she slammed her lips onto his, tears falling from both of them. But none of that mattered; all that was in focus was that they both loved each other.

- Sasuke x Sakura -

Sakura hid her chakra scent and continued to move through the forest. Sasuke was trying to find her, but to no avail. Quickly, Sakura found a waterfall and a small cave hidden behind it.

She was getting tired and was hungry for not eating much food, so she swam underneath the waterfall into the small cave. Once she was there, she took a sigh of relief and release her scent. The water would somehow carry the scent and just leave it in the water, allow it to soon evaporate and be around the atmosphere.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, trying to find his cherry blossom. He had to speak to her, he had to tell her the truth on how he feels towards her. He was surprised by how much he actually cared about her. Normally, he didn't care about anyone, besides his friends.

It was true that he thought she was still an annoying fan girl, but she was the only girl that he believed that actually loved him. And there was no way he was going to let her go. Suddenly, he was able to sense her chakra and immediately dashed towards it. It lead him to a waterfall, but he couldn't find her. The chakra scent was everywhere, but still he couldn't find her!

Sasuke growled, "Sakura, get out now." But there was still no answer.

"I have to tell you the truth, Sakura," he said softly.

Sakura put her head up towards the vague appearance of Sasuke.

"Please, I have to tell you something. I know that you're probably mad at me, but please hear what I have to say," he said.

Sakura hesitated at first before coming out of the water. Sasuke turned around her see her dripping wet as she came out.

"Sakura..." Quickly, he took off his jacket, that he was wearing the entire time, and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You'll get a cold."

"Thanks," she said, a bit expressionlessly as she looked at the ground.

Sasuke frowned and looked at her; she had a sad expression on her face.

"Explain," was all she said.

Sasuke sighed, "First off, I'm sorry that we were spying on you guys. Second, why didn't you tell anyone about your past? Third, why would you think yourself as a waste for the team?"

"First off, you are still not forgiven, but only a big. Second, why would you care? Third, easy, because I am a waste for the team," she said, as if the answers were totally oblivious.

Sasuke growled again, but with a more husky sound, making Sakura blush a bit.

"Why would I care about your past? Because you hardly even told us about yourself during our genin years. We hardly even knew you at all! Now you suddenly start talking about them? ...When your parents died, you had a sad, scared, hopeless, angered feeling didn't you?"

Sakura just nodded, but you could see a tear trying to break free.

"That's how I felt. Why? Why didn't you just tell us about your past? You could have been able to stop me from leaving. Stop me from leaving you," he told her.

Sakura put her head down, "Because I wasn't important enough to say anything."

This made Sasuke furious, "That's it! Fire Barrier Jutsu!"

Fire came out of his mouth and surround Sakura and himself, not letting her escape. Sakura gasped, but then turned to him, "Sasuke, what are you doing? Release it!"

"NO! Sakura, don't you understand? You think that you're weak, that you're a waste that no one cares about you. Don't you think that I have felt the same as well?"

The pinkette looked at the Uchiha prodigy with confusion, "How?"

"When Itachi killed my clan and when he left me to spar, I always wondered why. Why he left me alone. Why he killed everyone else but me. At first, I thought that I wasn't important enough to kill. That he didn't care about me to just kill me like everyone else. That I was a waste to the Uchiha clan."

"But you're not!" Sakura exclaimed. Even though she wanted so badly to get out, she knew that she couldn't. Plus, seeing Sasuke like this made her want to cheer him up.

"You're amazing, Sasuke, you are! It was just a challenge to see if you were doing better. To see if you were strong enough. Don't think that you're weak, Sasuke. You're the Uchiha prodigy for a reason!"

Then Sasuke looked at her, "So explain why that can't be the same to you?"

Sakura, soon realized what she had just said to him and shook her head, "It's not the same, Sasuke."

"How the hell is it not?" he yelled at her.

"Sakura, you are the best medic-nin out there! You surpassed Tsunade! Ino was a small apprentice for you! Why can't you see that you aren't a waste! You've been on tons of missions just to heal sick people! You created a jutsu to heal more than one person at once! You are amazing, Sakura! Why on earth can't you get that through your annoying head!" Sasuke confessed to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know that I'm annoying and always will be." was Sakura's only response.

Then, Sasuke finally had enough. He pinned her down to the ground and glared at her with fury, "That's it? After everything I said, you can only reply by how annoying you are? You are so oblivious! Why can't you see that I love you, Sakura!"

Sakura frozed and looked at Sasuke, "W-what?"

"Yes, I love you, Sakura. Ever since you started calming down around me. I loved you when you told me you loved me. I only believed that out of all the fan girls, you were the only one that actually loved me." he told her.

Tears were falling down her face, but Sasuke wiped them away.

"You're not a waste, Sakura. You're not a waste to anyone. Why can't you see that?" he said softly.

Sakura's eyes were covered from her bangs and her body was shaking. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him down to her.

"Sakura?"

"Gomen."

Sasuke looked at the crying girl, confused to what she was apologizing for.

"Gomen for not telling you anything. Gomen for not stopping you. Please, don't leave me alone anymore. No more," she whispered the last two words.

Sasuke's body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I promise that for now on, I will never leave your side."

Then he pulled away and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked in the kiss, "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Review! Also, I went to Cedar Point yesterday, it was raining so when I went on the Iron Dragon first, it was like a water ride since I couldn't even open my eyes. Then it stopped raining, so the entire day was super fun! Hey, if you sleep on your guy friend's shoulder and he doesn't mind does it make it that the guy is your boyfriend? Also, standing and holding onto another one of your guy friend's arm, even on rides, and he doesn't mind count as well?**

**P.S - 6/3/12, this chapter has been updated and fixed. Enjoy and see if you noticed them.**

**~Suriko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata find a scroll under their private cherry blossom tree. They answer the questions, not knowing that they're being watched by Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Temari.  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!  
**A/N: **Last chapter! Last chapter! I am so happy! Once this chapter is over, then I'll be updating Konoha's Secret Treasures!

* * *

They all returned back to the Cherry Blossom Field, each with them all having a new relationship status. Chouji, Kiba, and Temari were waiting, worriedly, on top of the hill. Once they saw all eight of them back, they gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you guys are ok," Kiba said. Chouji nodded.

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a relief look on her face. The said boy just gave her a reassuring smile. Ino, who was watching them, just looked away.

_Don't look, don't look. Remember, they are just friends. They are just friends!_ She yelled into her mind.

Sakura, who saw Ino's agitated face, walked over to Ino. She grabbed the blonde's hand and moved ten feet away from everyone, TenTen and Hinata followed.

"Calm down, remember, they are just friends, they are just friends," Sakura said.

Hinata and TenTen stood in front of them to make sure that the others didn't suspect anything.

"Yeah, I know. I'm calm, I'm calm, I am calm," Ino told herself.

"Well, it's already four in the afternoon, should we leave?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, let's go over Forehead's house," Ino said.

"We can't... I'm going to visit my parents' grave today," Sakura said.

"We'll come with you," TenTen said softly.

"Yeah, let's just pack everything up and leave, then just go. The boys won't mind," Ino said.

"Just because we got new boyfriends doesn't mean we have to stay with them," Hinata said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. They walked towards the hill and started packing. The boys didn't seem to notice since Kiba, Chouji, and Temari were asking about what they did. Naruto was grinning; talking loudly on how he got his lovely Hina-chan. Hinata blushed. Ino noticed that Temari was close to Shikamaru, she scowled but didn't say anything.

"Let's hurry," was all she said to the other girls.

Once they were all packed, Sakura used her teleportation jutsu to allow them to escape.

"Sakura Wind Transport Jutsu," she whispered.

The cherry blossoms on the tree were falling down and spinning like a tornado around the girls. Soon, they were gone.

x

After a few minutes, Naruto noticed that the girls were gone and pointed it out, "Our girls left us!"

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru looked up and saw nothing.

Sasuke cursed, "Sh*t! After all we've gone through to get them, they run away?"

"I don't think so," Chouji said, eating a bag of chips.

"What is it Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"They were talking at first, then Sakura said something about grave, then they girls said something about coming," Kiba told them.

"They're going to Sakura's parents' grave," Shikamaru said once he figured out what the girls were doing.

"Let's go," Neji said. They all stood up, but then realized something.

"Uh, where is Sakura's parents' grave?" Naruto asked.

"Dope, we don't know," Sasuke said.

"Teme! Stop calling me that!"

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Do-"

"Would you just shut up?" Chouji and Kiba said.

"I know a way to find the girls," Temari said.

All four looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I read this wind jutsu that allows you to be able to find the scent of anyone," she explained.

"You don't have to give us an explanation, just do the stupid jutsu and hurry it along," Neji said.

A vein was on Temari's forehead as she had an irritated look. Chouji and Kiba were holding her back.

"You're lucky that you're TenTen's boyfriend or you would've been dead by now," she said.

Neji just looked away with a small blush on his face.

"Zephyr Trail no Jutsu," she said, closing her eyes.

The wind around her blast through quickly, giving the forest a single draft of air. It blew until it reached eight miles away to where she captured Ino's scent.

"Found them," Temari said, revealing her eyes.

"Eight miles away, southeastern side. At the Memorial Stone," she calculated.

Shikamaru nodded, "We'll take a shadow."

He was about to make the hand signs before Temari jumped in.

"Wait! I want to join," she said.

The boys looked at her, "No."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because Ino will get more angered seeing you there with Shikamaru," Sasuke said.

Temari sighed, "Look, I didn't mean for her to think that I was taking her man. I just want to say sorry and become friends again, ok?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Let's go."

He made the hand signs and a giant shadow hand captured them in. Leaving Kiba and Chouji behind.

Kiba sighed, "We're never included and we never will aren't we?"

"Yup," Chouji said, opening a bag of barbecue-flavored chips.

"Knew it. Give me some of that Chouji," he said, grabbing a handful.

"Hey!"

x

The girls were transported in front of Amu and Ikuto Haruno's grave._ (Shugo Chara - Amuto Forever!)_ Sakura smiled a bit, then she grabbed her duffle bag and took out two bouquets of Marigolds and Pink Carnations. She placed them on their graves.

"Hey Mom, Dad. How are you?" she said.

"I brought my friends with me this time. This is Hinata, Ino, and TenTen," she told the graves.

The other girls joined in on Sakura talking to her dead parents. They didn't notice the boys and Temari walk in. But they did hear what they started to say after TenTen began.

"We have always heard Sakura say:_** Love someone when they least deserve it, because that's when they really need it.**_ I never understood what it mean, but now I do," she said.

"It means to love someone when they suspect that they don't need it. Like when you're sad or angry at them. You still want to show them that you love them, right?" Ino said.

"I never really believed that it could happen to me, well us, because we all thought that we were nothing to our crushes," Hinata said softly.

"But today, that all changed... a bit," Ino said, hesitant to where she and Shikamaru were now standing at. Sure he asked her to be his girlfriend, but what about him and Temari?

"They told us everything they loved about us, how we are important to everyone... It made us all feel happy." TenTen said.

"Mom, I understand how you felt when you met Dad. On how you thought he was an annoying, blue-haired, cat-like pervert, before you started to care more about him. How he always made you angry. But then you told me something – _**Every girl has three guys in their life: The one she loves, the one she hates, and the one she can't live without, and in the end, they're all the same guy.**_ Thanks mom, I know understand that," Sakura said.

"We finally have the guy we wanted; now we're starting to realize the value in us. We're glad that the boys were always there for us, even when we look down upon ourselves," Hinata said.

Suddenly, the boys wrapped their arms around their girl's waist. The four girls gasped in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, you created an amazing daughter that I know I can't live without. She showered me with love and compassion for years and years, yet I just pushed her away. Now, I promise you that I won't do anything bad to hurt her. I will treasure her for what she truly is, the cherry blossom to my dark world," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, tears in her eyes, she was wondering if he was telling the truth. As if he read her mind, Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." He nodded.

"Come on, let's leave," Neji said, softly.

x

The girls grabbed their bags and were starting to leave towards Sakura's house, but the boys, plus Temari, stopped them.

"What do you guys want? We're going to Sakura's house now, but you're in our way," TenTen said.

"No," Neji told her.

Hinata frowned, "And why not?"

"We need to talk," Naruto said.

Sakura shrugged, "At my house then."

Once they reached Sakura's small-sized house. She opened the door and they all walked in.

"Take your shoes off," she said.

"Wow. Cool house, Sakura-chan! How come you never invite us here?" Naruto asked.

"You guys are too busy training," she stated. That caused Naruto's expression to be brought down a bit.

"So talk," Ino said.

They were all sitting in Sakura's living room. The girls were all on the four-seated couch. Shikamaru and Temari were in the white loveseat sofa, much to Ino's disappointment. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were on a black three-seated couch.

"Well?" TenTen asked.

"Why'd you leave?" Neji asked.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Hasn't it been obvious? We went to see Sakura's parents. That's all,_ nothing more and nothing less."_

Shikamaru frowned at her; he wondered why she mumbled the last five words, unless she was hiding something._ Plus, if she was the one who said it and not anyone else, it must be about her._

"You're lying," he said.

Ino glared at him. It reminded him of the glare she gave him back in the forest. And if remembering what they were discussing, it had to include something with Temari. Then his eyes widened a bit,_ the looks when we came back! Temari was giving me a relief look and I smiled back. Sakura walked over to Ino, but I didn't even notice. She doesn't trust me yet!_

"You know that there's nothing going on between me and Temari, right?" he said.

x

Ino glared at the brown-haired boy in front of him, "Yeah, I know."

But she accidentally said it with a hint of hesitancy, which everyone noticed.

"You mean that my Hina-chan left me BECAUSE OF INO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out. Ino looked down.

Hinata glared at her boyfriend, "Naruto-kun, you better be quiet. Ino-chan is my friend and you better not do anything to hurt her. I followed her and so did the others. We all decided to leave so don't blame it on her."

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked, looking straight into Sakura's emerald eyes. She blushed.

"**Trust**," was all that she said.

Immediately, they knew what she was talking about. It wasn't just on Ino, all the girls were wary about the boys. Wondering if they could trust them or not. Temari understood it too.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"For what, Temari-san?" Hinata asked.

Temari felt even guiltier when she heard Hinata added the suffix '-san' to her name and not '-chan'.

"For making Ino assume that I was taking Shikamaru. I didn't mean to you know. We don't love each other; we are just friendly rivals, that's all. He actually really cares about you, Ino," she said.

Ino covered her eyes, making sure that she didn't see Temari in the eyes. She wasn't sure if she could trust her, not just yet.

"If it will help you, I have someone I like back at Suna," Temari said softly.

Ino opened her eyes a bit and looked slightly at Temari, who saw this.

"Yeah, so don't worry about me and Shikamaru. I already have feelings for Kaido for a while," she said.

She has a crush on someone else, phew that's good, Ino thought.

"Thanks," Ino whispered.

Temari heard it and smiled, "You're welcome."

"Anything else you want?" Sakura and TenTen quickly snapped in.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Do you girls trust us?" Neji asked.

"..." The atmosphere was thick. It was silent. The girls avoided looking straight into the boys' eyes.

"Not yet," Hinata said.

"BUT WHY?" Naruto cried out.

Sakura went to hit him on the head, "Do you really think that we're going to trust you so quickly? We all just got together today, not to mention you guys were spying on us!"

"Yeah! How did you guys find it anyway? We never told anyone," TenTen said.

This time it was the boys who looked away.

"Naruto found it," Shikamaru said truthfully.

The dope glared at Shikamaru, "Why did you tell them that?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Troublesome... I want Ino to start trusting me more, so why not start by being honest?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru quickly, smiling softly.

"Wait, do you guys know anything about the scrolls and such?" Sakura asked, a bit suspicious.

Shikamaru just pointed to Naruto and Temari.

"Shikamaru!" they both glared at him. The lazy bum flinched a bit at the sound of both of them screaming and the intensity of the glares.

Ino stood up and sat on her boyfriend's lap, then glared at Temari and Naruto, "Don't be mean to my Shika-kun."

This made the lazy Nara's heart to soar. And to show it, he gave her an awakened smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like that couple is fixed," Sakura said to TenTen, who agreed.

"So what was up with the scrolls?"

"Temari wrote the questions because Naruto wanted to know your guys' secrets," Sasuke said bluntly.

All the girls looked at Naruto who was gulping nervously, "N-No hard f-feelings, right?"

"Ino, let's go and talk to Naruto here in another room," Sakura said.

The two best friends were now seen dragging a scared Uzumaki blonde out of the room. All that you could hear next was the sound of Naruto screaming, Ino and Sakura cursing, and a lot of items being broken. Everyone in the living room sweat dropped. Once they came back, Sakura was holding an unconscious Naruto. She handed him over to a worried Hinata.

"Here, just wait. I'll wake him up," she said.

She bend towards Naruto's ear, "_Naruto, Kiba-kun's trying to kiss Hinata._"

That immediately woke him up with him shouting, "NOOO! KIBA! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But then he realized that there was no Kiba and that Sakura was lying. He slouched at his couch spot and whimpered from all the pain. Everyone could see it from all the bruises, scratches, and marks all over his body. There was even a bit of blood around his..._private area._

"Looks like you two have some intimidating girlfriends," Temari said to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, Ino is always going to be like that... and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Ah," Sasuke agreed.

"How did you guys find out about the Cherry Blossom field?" TenTen asked.

"Naruto," the boys said.

The blonde dope shrugged, "I followed you girls one day when I saw that TenTen was crying," - this caught Neji's attention - , "So I chased after you guys and found you all there comforting her."

"Wow, who knew you had a brain, Naru-kun!" Hinata teased. Naruto blushed. Then she went over to sit on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"You're ok, right?" she asked. Naruto just grinned and nodded.

"Why were you crying?" Neji asked TenTen. She looked away, "It was nothing important."

Neji growled, "Tell me."

TenTen sighed, "Back then I wanted to become like Tsunade-sama, become powerful and a well noted woman. I tried so hard to become like her, heh, I even tried to do the Mystical Palm Technique on a fish, but it died afterwards. I cried because it made me think that I wasn't good enough to become a medical-nin, or anything powerful. That I couldn't do anything right."

The brunette's head was down. The next thing that happened was that Neji was quickly next to her, he lifted her chin with two fingers that way they were both looking straight into each other's eyes.

"TenTen, just because you couldn't become a medical-nin doesn't mean you aren't good enough. You're the best weapon mistress in Konoha, no one can surpass you at that, so don't try to change that, ok? I like you just the way you are," Neji told her.

TenTen smiled and hugged Neji, "Thank you."

Neji smiled and hugged back, "Your welcome."

Then Sasuke turned to Sakura, then pointed to her chopped hair, "Why did you do that to your hair? Why cut it?"

"Because, when my parents were still alive, my mother's hair was always short. My father always loved her short hair and so did my mother... I wanted someone to love my hair as it is."

Sasuke nodded, he went over and put her on his lap. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"So~, we all good?" Temari asked.

All the girls looked at each of their guy and smiled, "Yeah, we're all good."

x

After that little healing moment, Temari went back home and the four main couples spent the rest of their day Underneath the Cherry Blossom Field.

* * *

**And complete! Yeah! My first story on Naruto that is second to be completed out of my four stories! I am so happy that this story has been completed! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Review! Review! Or else Konoha's Secret Treasures will not be updated! I have FunFest tomorrow (can't wait!) and going to Joe Dumars (whatever that place is, I heard it's an indoor version of CJ Barrymore's) on Friday! Awesome~!**

**Plus all the quotes there were searched online. I just love the second one with the three guys. I can't wait to find my true love.**

**Also, check out my poll and please vote! I just love the quotes! ^o^**

**~ Suriko**


End file.
